


【TwoSet｜EB｜奇幻AU｜R18】聖女祭

by blonly801



Category: TwoSet, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bestiality, Gang Rape, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Out of Character, Physical Abuse, Rape, Sex with Sentient Animals, 人獸交, 奇幻au, 獸姦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: 作者支持台獨+仇中份子，盜文者視為同意台灣為主權獨立國家注意：本篇為EB前提下的奇幻世界觀雜魚羊+獸姦所有劇情皆為妄想，絕不鼓勵現實中發生此種行為大量強暴、獸交場面描寫注意心靈較脆弱或敏感者請斟酌閱讀如有不適請立即關閉文章進入文章代表已了解上述警告並為自己的身心健康負責不接受任何道德勸說或指教，謝謝如果喜歡這篇文章，請分享/轉噗、Kudo/按心或是留下你的感想！
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, EB - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	1. 孤兒

**Author's Note:**

> 精靈離開大陸後連魔法也跟著消失，只剩天生孕育著龐大力量的神獸還留在這片人類橫行的土地。  
> 傳說中飲用獨角獸鮮血的人就能長生不死，相反地卻會被死去的獨角獸詛咒，這一生都會被可怕的病痛折磨，求生不得求死不能。

小小的旅店是旅人們溫暖的庇護所，年邁的老人坐在壁爐前向圍著自己的孩子、坐在桌前的大人道出曾經發生在這片土地上的可怕故事。

老人抬起蒼老卻堅毅的面容望向眾人，劃過左眼的疤痕看上去有些可怖，依舊炯炯有神的黑色獨眼掃過所有人詫異的表情後才開始說道。

  
  


「這是個關於貪婪的人類如何自取滅亡的故事。」

  
  


鄰近古樹林的小城鎮以販售能延年益壽的靈藥及驍勇善戰的戰馬聞名，而他們一直有一個特殊的傳統習俗從創國之初就維持到現在，擁有近百年歷史的祭典常常會吸引慕名而來的觀光客。

傳說曾有精靈居住過的森林裡頭住著神聖的獨角獸，相傳喜愛純潔處子的獨角獸曾將祝福給予一名美麗的少女，少女便是創國元老的貴族之女。她以獨角獸的祝福製作仙丹及飼養出精壯的戰馬，而這就是這座城鎮沒有自己的軍隊卻能壯大至今的緣故。

即使到了現在已經沒人相信這世界上會有獨角獸，城市裡的人依然會每十六年舉辦一次大型慶典，並將象徵貴族之女的純潔少女用美麗的鮮花裝飾身體，將她安置在鄰近森林的小屋睡一晚，以此紀念當年獨角獸給予祝福的模樣。

  
  


而故事的開始得從一名孤兒說起。

Brett從小就在這個城市出生長大，雙親的早逝讓他從小就在馬場工作以求溫飽。這座城市以販售戰馬及各類馬匹聞名，馬場的規模很大所以需要大量人力，無依無靠的孤兒幾乎都聚集在這裡做著粗重的工作、領著低廉的薪水，但因為有得吃有得住所以日子還算過得去。

每個小孩都是聽獨角獸的故事長大的，Brett喜歡在休息的時候跑到神秘的古樹林旁發呆或是做花圈，這裡是他獨享的秘密基地。

有一天傍晚下工後Brett發現居然有人也跑來他的秘密基地玩，看起來跟他年齡相仿，是個瘦弱的男孩子，Brett友善的向他主動搭話時才發現他正在哭。

名叫Eddy的男孩因為母親病逝所以被送到這裡工作，但他無法馬上適應粗重的體力活以至於不斷挨罵，滿腹委屈又思念母親的Eddy漫無目的的走到這裡後便坐在草地上一邊把玩雜草一邊偷哭。

已經習慣孤單的Brett安慰著Eddy並教他怎麼做花圈，做完花圈後還拉著男孩的小手在森林邊緣穿梭及探險，甚至跑去偷看慶典時給聖女過夜的小木屋。

小Brett一歲的Eddy非常開心能夠交到這個新朋友，可惜他們在馬場的不同區域工作而且休息時間搭不上，平時能見面的機會也不多，於是他們相約下次慶典全城放假慶祝時一起來幫聖女做花圈，他們想一起過人生中第一次的聖女祭。

  
  


但直到慶典結束後，Eddy都沒有再見到Brett。


	2. 神獸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 獸姦描寫注意。

祭典前的夜晚，為了明天的活動全城的人早早上床睡覺，但半夜被惡夢嚇醒後就失眠的Brett悄悄溜下床跑到秘密基地獨自賞月。孤兒大概是想念父母溫暖的懷抱了，他穿著單薄的睡袍坐在草地上抱著雙腿低聲啜泣。

這時不遠處的森林裡突然發出潔白耀眼又溫暖的光芒，Brett好奇地走到林邊查看，沒想到卻看見一匹純白無暇的白馬正朝著自己走來，而且那匹馬的頭頂居然有著獨角獸才有的白色長角。

Brett作夢也想不到自己有一天能夠親眼看見傳說中的神秘生物，男孩望著獨角獸美麗的藍色雙眼看得入迷，忍不住伸出滿是傷痕的小手向牠靠近。

神獸溫柔地低下頭用濕潤的吻部蹭了蹭Brett柔嫩的臉頰，這可讓Brett開心地發出悅耳的笑聲，一瞬間忘了令他流淚哭泣的傷痛，男孩沉浸在獨角獸的美麗之中，恍惚之間就跟著他走進森林深處。

獨角獸的角在發光，Brett忍不住踮起腳尖伸手輕觸，卻在手指碰上的瞬間身體一軟、癱倒在神獸腳邊。男孩臉部潮紅、身體由內而外蔓延出難以言喻的燥熱，腿間尚在發育的性器逐漸充血變硬，讓Brett難受地夾著雙腿扭動著。

獨角獸低下頭用犄角把Brett單薄的睡袍輕輕劃破讓白淨無暇的年輕肌膚曝露在空氣中，神獸伸出溫暖濕滑的舌頭舔舐著男孩的胸脯，Brett害羞地伸手去擋卻阻止不了獨角獸的動作，舌頭舔過的地方彷彿著火似的不斷發熱，讓男孩更加難受地扭動著。

對性事懵懂無知的15歲男孩完全不曉得自己的身體怎麼了，從沒人告訴過他任何與身體變化有關的知識，只覺得獨角獸把自己舔得很癢很舒服，而腿間的勃起則令Brett困惑，但更令男孩不解的是當獨角獸的舌頭滑過私處時直衝腦門的歡快感。

獨角獸品嚐夠了之後把身體移動到Brett的正上方，牠慢慢趴下身體把完全勃起的粗長性器貼在男孩赤裸的胸腹上來回摩擦，獨角獸沒有把身體重量壓在瘦弱的男孩身上，但被夾在馬腹與草地之間讓他沒有拒絕的餘地。

馬屌前端泌出濕黏的精水把Brett的身體用得黏糊糊的，男孩碰觸到到獨角獸好聞清香的體液後只覺得身體更加躁熱不安，腿間的性器又脹又痛，很想要再被獨角獸的舌頭舔。

獨角獸起身後用吻部頂著Brett的身體示意他翻過去，男孩聽話的趴在草地上後熟悉的濕滑舌頭開始在他的臀縫來回舔弄。Brett忍不住發出舒服的哼聲並把小小的臀部翹起好得到更多撫慰，與馬無異的靈活舌肉探進緊縮的肛門讓Brett尖叫出聲卻沒想到要逃。

男孩徹底沉浸在被傳說中的神獸玩弄身體的快感，他並不曉得這些令他舒服的事情是為了什麼而準備，Brett只覺得這真的是他這輩子體會過最舒服的事，他忍不住開始用手摩擦性器，搖著屁股想要獨角獸更多的愛撫。

獨角獸的舌頭離開後又把身體移動到Brett的身體上方，獨角獸大概是施展了一點小魔法，Brett發現自己身體下的植被越長越厚、越長越高，讓他能更舒服的地趴臥在上頭休息，卻也離獨角獸的身體更加接近。

Brett不懂獨角獸為何不繼續舔他，男孩有些不悅地想開口抗議時卻被擠進臀縫的硬物嚇了一跳，剛才在自己身上摩擦的粗長肉棒正在Brett白皙的臀瓣間來回頂弄，Brett好奇地回頭一看才發現原來是獨角獸剛才磨蹭自己的地方。

從小在馬場長大的Brett對於馬匹交配已經見怪不怪，而他直到這時才發現自己的動作跟迎接種馬的發情母馬無異，翹高的臀部正歡迎著獨角獸的又粗又長的陰莖，這可讓不曾經歷過任何性事的男孩嚇得渾身顫抖。

Brett抬起頭用細軟的聲音向獨角獸哀求不要這麼做，但馬屌鈍圓的頭部仍然插進早已被擴張過的後穴，毫不在意這具瘦小的身體能不能承受非人的交配行為，渴望純潔處子身的獨角獸將自己的陰莖一捅到底。

Brett難過的放聲尖叫卻一點逃跑的力氣都沒有，獨角獸健壯的身體趴伏在男孩身上不停來回挺動，小小的肚子幾乎要被肉棒塞滿，他只能無助地摸著腹部感受著在肚皮底下來回進出的性器及將他逼瘋的絕頂快感。

是的，被獨角獸侵犯不但沒讓Brett感到任何一絲疼痛，他甚至覺得非常非常舒服。

腿間的性器不停射出白濁的精水，Brett還沒來得及花時間理解第一次射精的快感就被獨角獸肏到高潮不斷，狹窄的後穴吃力地吞吐著過長的肉棒，獨角獸的性器像是嵌在男孩體內似的，不停向腸道深處紮根，Brett好幾次都以為自己的肚皮要被捅破而開始乾嘔。

獨角獸的交配過程漫長且磨人，Brett被肏到連呻吟的力氣都沒有，他翻著白眼趴在草地上任背上的神獸硬是把整根肉莖插進身體裡，接著帶著暖意的異樣感在下腹開始擴散，最終變成灌滿腸道的不適感。

Brett抱著微微隆起的腹部不停發抖，早已無力勃起的陰莖被逼出淡黃色的尿液，男孩被獨角獸用過量的精液灌滿肚子後便失去意識昏了過去。


	3. 罪人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 毆打、暴力場面描寫注意。

被折騰一整晚的男孩赤身裸體地窩在柔軟的草地上睡得香甜，他正夢到獨角獸載著自己走進森林深處，那裡有健康的爸爸媽媽正揮舞著雙手歡迎自己，他正想跳下獨角獸跑向雙親時，腹部忽然傳來一陣劇痛伴隨著無法呼吸地痛苦，讓Brett從難得的美夢中驚醒。

Brett張開眼睛後還來不及思考，就看到一名穿著黑色斗篷的人抬腳又往自己的腹部踹去，男孩發出痛苦的嘶啞哀嚎抱著肚子不停咳嗽，昨晚被獨角獸射進體內的精液也跟著從紅腫的後穴緩緩流出。

「混帳東西！獨角獸真的提早來了！還幹了這個不知道哪裡來的垃圾！」面前的男人氣急敗壞地指著Brett大吼大叫，又對著瘦弱的男孩踢了好幾叫才被同伴制止。

低沉的嗓音從某個被兜帽遮住面孔的男人口中傳來，他指揮著另一個手下試圖做最後的挽救，「快去把流出來的精液裝起來，決不能讓聖女的血統在這裡中斷。」

那名被指示的部下拿出透明的玻璃瓶後毫不猶豫地將戴著皮手套的手指插進男孩的後穴開始掏挖，粗糙的皮革磨過脆弱的腸道讓Brett痛得掙扎了起來，卻馬上被那名脾氣暴躁的男人掐住脖子大吼：「他媽的給我安份點！我等等還有很多帳要跟你算！」

男人折騰男孩的肉穴好一會兒後才停手，大部分富含獨角獸魔法的精液似乎都卡在更深處的地方甚至是被Brett的身體給吸收，好不容易收集到的體液也沒了原本剔透明亮的感覺，幾乎與尋常精液無異。

老人焦躁地不停咂舌，一時之間也想不到更好的解決辦法，揮了揮手要他們趕快把事情辦妥，「你問問他是哪裡來的小鬼。」

「主人他身上有馬場的狗牌，是孤兒。」男人扯下Brett掛在脖子上用來識別身份的名牌後回報道。

「是孤兒就好辦了。把他的名牌燒掉，以後這個人就算是死了。帶回去！」

「是！」

  
  


Brett被逼著站起來跟著他們走回去，遍體鱗傷的小身體沒有任何蔽體的衣服，纖細的雙手被粗糙的麻繩綁著，男孩只能低垂著頭、一拐一拐地跟著男人迅速的步伐離開森林，好幾次因為走得太慢被男人粗魯地扯倒在地，如果不馬上爬起來甚至還會被拳腳相向。

Brett完全不知道自己犯了什麼錯要遭受如此對待，那些人毫不在意路人的眼光就這麼把他如牲畜般牽進大街又轉進人潮漸少的小巷，一路上男孩都低著頭害怕地不停發抖，很怕自己下一秒就會被殺死後丟棄在垃圾場中，但他抵達的目的地卻是自己一輩子都進不來的聖女宅邸。

  
  
  


❖❖❖

  
  
  


聖女宅邸是歷代聖女在參加祭典前會來此沐浴更衣、盛裝打扮的地方，至少這裡大部分的居民都是這麼認為的，只有少數掌握權力的人才會知道，「聖女」並不是為了舉辦慶典而是為了這個城鎮的繁榮所生。

「喂，你知不知道自己到底做了什麼？為什麼要去勾引獨角獸！」

馬鞭劃過空氣的風切聲聽了令人頭皮發麻，男孩的身上瞬間多了數道傷痕讓他痛得不斷哭叫，Brett被一名男人粗魯地按在地上無法動彈，另一名則不停揮舞馬鞭逼問著Brett無法回答的問題。

「夠了，你會把地毯弄髒。」此時已經脫下兜帽的老人坐在不遠處的椅子上阻止無意義的拷問，他揉著緊皺的眉頭用宛如看牲畜的眼神望著趴在地上的男孩，「你可知道聖女究竟是怎麼來的嗎？」

淚眼汪汪的Brett還沒意識到老人是在向自己問話，身旁的男人馬上又往男孩的身上抽了好幾鞭後叫罵道：「主人在問你話是不會回答嗎？」

「我不知道！我不知道！對不起我錯了！但我真的不知道！嗚嗚嗚——」男孩再也耐不住任何折磨，趴在地上開始放聲大哭，剔透的淚珠不停從濕潤的大眼落下，可憐的模樣任誰看了都會於心不忍，但眼前的三個男人卻完全不為所動。

「嘖，別哭了，地毯會用髒。」老人揮了揮手讓手下往Brett的嘴裡塞了塊破布後才揉了揉脹痛的太陽穴繼續說下去。

「所謂的聖女啊，可不是你們這些愚民以為的那樣，只是一起唱唱歌、跳跳舞就會自己生出來的東西。

「她們都是人類與獨角獸的混血，在她們脆弱的生命結束前會不斷供給血液讓我們製藥、養馬，在人生的最後還必須與獨角獸交媾並生下下一代聖女才算結束。

「獨角獸每十六年才會回到古森林一次，那也是我們唯一能讓聖女受孕的機會……而你！你這個骯髒的孤兒！為什麼會出現在那裡？」

越講越生氣的老人拿起桌上的玻璃杯就往Brett身旁的地面砸，好幾塊玻璃碎片就這麼插進柔嫩的肌膚裡讓逼得男孩想叫卻叫不出聲，他跪在地上顫抖著思考老人方才說得那番話卻難以消化。

「你懂嗎！你愚蠢的腦袋能理解嗎？聖女錯過這次就沒有下一次了！沒了聖女血脈你們這些沒父母的寄生蟲也別想要活！」老人對著男孩大聲咆哮後便甩門離去，臨走前特別交代部下要好好懲罰這個毀了所有人未來的大罪人。

「既然你這麼喜歡翹著屁股給馬幹，我就給你個好工作讓你被肏個爽！」


	4. 馬廄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 強暴、獸姦描寫注意。  
> 虐待、暴力場景描寫注意。

在這諾大的城市裡，幾乎每天都會有孤兒意外死亡或是不明原因失蹤，無父無母的他們不會有人在意、不會有人關心，到處都是無家可歸的孩子等著取代失蹤的人、接下他的所有工作以求溫飽。

Brett自從與獨角獸交媾並被城鎮的掌權者抓回去後已經過了一個禮拜，每一天都讓男孩過得生不如死。

  
  


一開始他先被抓自己回來還不停鞭打他的男人強暴，老人走後男人當場就以懲罰他為由，脫了褲子就把粗大的陰莖插進Brett紅腫的小穴。

幾使已被獨角獸奪去處子之身這卻是他第一次被男人侵犯，整個過程一點都不像與神獸交歡時一樣舒服又放鬆，除了疼痛之外還是疼痛，Brett被男人肏昏後才在硬刺的稻草堆上醒來。

Brett依然沒有蔽體的衣物可穿，脖子被有些沉重的鐵製頸圈牢牢拴住，上頭還被一條鍊在地上的鐵鏈牽著，鐵鏈的長度很短，讓男孩無法站著只能趴在地上如牲畜般用四肢移動。

熟悉馬場環境的男孩很快就發現自己被關在其中一間馬廄中，探頭出去就能看到周圍全住著高大的馬匹，隔壁那隻甚至還在疑惑地看著自己。

「我連當人的權利都沒有了嗎？」Brett連坐在地上都辦不到，他只能把自己縮成一團後抱著身體默默哭泣。

但很快就有人來找他，Brett被那名強暴他的男人用鐵鍊粗魯地拖出馬廄，他不被允許用雙腳站立只能手腳並用地在地上爬行。

男孩被帶到馬場工人休息的宿舍後就被拴在大門口前，Brett後來才知道那個男人是掌管所有馬場的主人，越靠近市中心的馬場薪資越高、生活環境也越好，而身為照顧員工的馬場主人，有什麼獎勵是比能隨意使用的「小母馬」更好的呢？

「他啊，就給你們玩了。傍晚我會來帶走，要換其他馬場的人用，自己抓緊時間啊。」

Brett聽到這句話後嚇得不知所措，這些人很多都是找不到老婆只能花錢上妓院的單身漢，一聽到有免費的可以玩，也不管Brett看上去不過十幾歲，不在乎他的身體是否承受得住，男人們脫了褲子就開始排隊洩慾。

男孩只能翹著屁股屈辱地接下男人們的慾望，這些人帶給他的依然只有無盡的疼痛及更多的傷口，不管Brett如何搖著頭哭喊求饒都沒有人放在心上。

男人們大聲吆喝著要虛弱的Brett多用點力，咒罵著對性愛依然青澀的身體肏起來一點也不爽；男孩一直跪在粗糙的地面把膝蓋都磨破了，不斷被肏幹的肉穴留著腥臭的穢物無法閉合，Brett趴在地上已經連哭泣的力量都沒有。

「喂！回去了！裝什麼死啊？快點走啊！」馬場主人來接Brett回去了，但男孩真的一點力氣也沒有，只能任憑男人扯著鐵鏈拖著瘦小的身體把人帶回馬廄關著。

Brett癱在地上覺得自己大概快死了，他連呼吸的力量都快耗盡，眼皮如千斤般沉重無法睜開，男孩慢慢吐出胸腔內最後一口氣後想著自己總算能夠解脫。

  
  


但隔天早晨，Brett又毫髮無傷地在馬廄中醒來。

  
  
  


❖❖❖

  
  
  


獨角獸的精液不只能讓處女生出混血，還能讓吸收大量魔力的身體變得更加強壯、傷口更容易恢復，這也就是為什麼當Brett被折磨到瀕臨死亡的境界時卻能看見明天的太陽。

但這對渴望解脫的男孩來說可不是什麼好消息。

在這之後的每一天早晨他只會得到一杯水及半塊麵包做為一整天的糧食，Brett只有五分鐘的時間能趕快把乾硬的麵包配水吞下，時間一到就會被馬場主人帶去工人宿舍洩慾。

次數多了之後Brett也學到只要放鬆身體就能減少很多痛苦，如果他迎合男人的動作或是夾緊後穴就能讓沒什麼持久力的工人趕快繳械後換人，如此一來除了因為取悅到他們不會挨打，還能爭取到休息的時間。

如果運氣好遇到比較好心的男人，有時候還能拿到鬆軟的白麵包當做獎勵，為了生存Brett不得不放下自尊學習當他們口中的「小母馬」，不過一週的時間他就習慣沒穿衣服的日子。

但日子當然不會永遠這麼順遂好過，Brett又被帶到老人面前接受新的懲處，這次老人親自上前賞了男孩好幾個耳光，他氣得眼睛都紅了，坐在椅子上好一會兒才願意開口說話。

「用人工的方式讓聖女懷孕的計畫也失敗了……從你身上收集到的精液已經灌進聖女體內一週卻毫無反應。」老人扶著額頭洩氣地把再也無力挽救的事實道出後慢慢站起身離開房間，「如果聖女順利懷孕，原本打算放你一馬，但……你們好好處理他吧。」

Brett知道自己這輩子再也沒有機會回到正常生活，他害怕地抬起頭看向牽著自己的馬場主人，果然看見男人氣憤到扭曲的面孔正齜牙咧嘴的瞪著自己。

「你已經沒有當人的資格了，我們這次換個地方吧。」

  
  
  


剛開始發情的年輕種馬脾氣暴躁又無處宣洩，牠們年紀還太小不能開始配種卻又為此所苦，如果這時有一隻不用擔心懷孕或是不會反抗的「小母馬」能給牠們洩慾的話就能解決所有問題呢。

「不要！不要！我求求您！饒了我！」

Brett瘦小的身體被工人擺到用稻草堆疊起來的小平台上，為了不讓男孩逃跑他被緊緊鍊在柵欄上連轉頭的空間都沒有，雙手也被麻繩綁在欄杆上無法掙扎，完全踩不到地的小腳在空中無助地踢蹬，高高翹起的臀部就是待會兒要給公馬玩弄的地方。

馬場主人指揮著工人把發情母馬的尿液淋在Brett身上，藉此誘導種馬找到能讓牠們肏的母馬，當準備工作完成後他們把年輕的黑馬放進柵欄內，打算來欣賞這場人獸交配的好戲。

Brett徒勞地拉扯著鐵鏈不停在乾草堆上扭動，他能聽見身後的馬蹄聲由遠到近地向自己走來，馬匹潮濕的吻部正在嗅聞男孩的私處，馬兒搖頭晃腦地覺得奇怪但又按捺不住交配的慾望，最終還是跨上稻草堆趴伏在Brett身上。

「啊！好痛！走開！走開！」

馬兒的動作可不像獨角獸一樣小心翼翼、深怕壓壞身下的處子，憑著本能行動的動物用沉重的身體壓得瘦弱的男孩喘不過氣，前腳有時還會不小心踩到Brett的身體讓他痛得不停尖叫，勃起的馬屌在男孩的臀部胡亂頂弄，構造上的不同讓牠花了一段時間才把龜頭插進穴口。

一找到位置馬兒就興奮地開始擺動臀部肏幹這隻奇怪的「小母馬」，過長的性器粗魯地在長度有限的腸道橫衝直撞，Brett痛苦地哀嚎著卻不由自主地想起與獨角獸交媾那天。

遠比人類還長的肉棒直搗體內深處讓Brett再度感受到性愛的快感，這些天與工人交歡都不曾有過的感覺居然是不會言語的馬匹帶給他的，男孩的性器開始勃發、甜膩的呻吟聲隨著肏幹的力道越來越大聲，這讓在外頭觀賞的男人們看得嘖嘖稱奇。

「我就說吧！他天生就是一隻給馬幹的畜生。」馬場主人看著眼前噁心的景象不屑地說著。

「這個孩子是怎麼回事？一般人早就被幹死了吧？」曾用男孩洩慾好幾次的工人從沒聽過Brett發出這麼可愛的聲音，看著忍不住也起了生理反應的襠部，沒來由地覺得自己輸了。

「你問太多了，管好你的嘴巴。這個垃圾就交給你們管理，我還有很多事要忙。」被警告的工人連忙低頭道歉並目送馬場主人離去後，指揮著其他人把第二匹馬牽過來。

這時爽完的小公馬用嘴唇輕輕拉扯Brett的髮絲後才拔出性器離去，就像與男孩道謝似的，連禮貌都比人類還要好。

疲憊的Brett揮了揮被綁在柵欄上的小手與馬兒道別，他趴在稻草堆上精疲力盡地喘著氣，沒發現第二匹馬已經蓄勢待發地準備騎到他身上。

「啊……不要了……肚子好脹……呀——！」

下一匹馬的脾氣似乎不是很好，牠一騎到男孩身上就找到閉不攏的穴口開始瘋狂肏幹，堆積在腸道裡的精液被翻攪成黏稠的泡沫後從穴口擠出，Brett尖叫著踢著雙腿掙扎反被公馬咬了一口，粗大的肉棒不停撐起薄薄的肚皮，好幾次插得太深讓Brett翻著白眼昏了過去又馬上被幹醒。

好險馬匹交配的過程都不如獨角獸那麼漫長且折磨，馬兒急躁地射精後就跳下Brett的身體跑到一旁愉快地小跑步。

男孩的臀部沾滿腥臭的白濁會害其他公馬不想使用，工人們拿著水桶用冷水簡單沖洗後準備好要放其他公馬進來洩慾。

「馬是很聰明的動物，用了幾次、觀摩幾次後應該就知道這是牠們的『小母馬』了吧？」其中一個男人拍了拍男孩小巧又緊緻的臀部這麼說道，他看了一眼四周沒有監工的人在後忍不住就對翹著屁股的Brett起了慾念。

「喂！馬的老二真的那麼舒服嗎？瞧你叫成那樣，我還以為上了妓院咧。最近工作很累，你也讓我插兩下怎麼樣？」

Brett茫然地聽著男人的話後反射性地點點頭，工人當然是無論男孩同意或不同意都打算偷用這個淫蕩的肉穴，他脫下褲子爬上乾草堆後趴在Brett的身上也像個發情的牲畜肏著男孩的身體，毫不在意裡頭濕滑黏膩的精液是來自其他生物。

Brett閉上眼睛徹底放棄恢復正常生活的夢想，他張開小嘴任甜膩的浪叫迴盪在空中，漸漸拋棄身為人的自尊及理性。


	5. 男孩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 獸姦、輪暴描寫注意。

聖女祭後就找不到Brett的Eddy一直都很想再見到他這輩子第一個朋友，他常常利用休息的日子在森林附近的馬場四處遊走，甚至還冒著被懲罰的危險偷偷翻閱工頭的名冊，但無論如何都找不到Brett的名字，他就像是人間蒸發了一樣。

他曾問過一起工作的同伴，忽然消失的孤兒都會上哪去？

有人說被會被人口販子拐賣、有人說常發生意外死了，但也有人說有些很幸運的小孩會被好心人家給收養，從此麻雀變鳳凰。

單純的Eddy想著Brett是個心地善良又可愛的男孩，一定是遇到願意收留他的好人家帶他去別的地方過好日子。

「我也要加把勁！存好多錢到處旅行，也許哪一天會再遇到他！」

男孩本就聰明伶俐又聽話，再加上會讀書寫字的優勢很得馬場管理者的喜愛，剛好管理者被提拔到靠近城鎮中心的馬場去當管理職，看在Eddy與自己孩子同年又認真工作的份上，便帶著他一起到收入更高的馬場去工作。

市區內的孤兒童工並不多，Eddy算是很幸運能被帶進繁華的城鎮內過新生活，儘管馬場內的工作依然粗重又繁雜，他總想著只要自己繼續努力工作遲早就能再見到Brett，只要不斷這麼想就不會感到疲倦。

  
  


但命運卻是如此的愛捉弄人，讓他們以意想不到的方式再次相遇。

  
  
  


❖❖❖

  
  
  


在新馬場工作三個月後，Eddy得到了一份新的差事，從靠近聖女宅邸的私人馬場裡轉送了一匹特別的小母馬過來，聽說是天生缺陷讓牠不能懷孕只好拿去給年輕種馬發洩用。

Eddy的工作就是去照顧這匹特別的母馬，雖然一輩子都在馬場工作的男孩是第一次聽到有這種特殊用途的馬匹，但相較於馬場內其他粗重的工作，這應該會是個更加輕鬆容易的任務。

「這匹馬的事情你絕對不能跟任何人說，只有我們幾個管理員知道牠的存在，你的工作是維護牠的品質，不要多管閒事。否則我會讓你怎麼死的都不知道，聽清楚了嗎？」

男孩怎麼會想到這工作居然是這麼危險的差事，居然還要先被威脅恐嚇一番，他乖巧地點頭如搗蒜，保證自己絕對不會把這件事跟任何人說，況且他也沒有能夠傾訴的對象。

Eddy安安靜靜地跟著管理員來到種馬住的馬舍，還沒打開門男孩就聽到裡頭傳來斷斷續續的奇怪呻吟，這聽起來可一點都不像馬兒會發出來的聲音。

「你還是處男吧？剛好讓你見識一下。」男人用噁心的表情獻寶似地說道，接著拉開木門把愣在原地的Eddy推進裡頭，男孩還沒看清裡頭的樣子就被身旁男人的吆喝聲嚇到，「嘿！我來……喂！那是給馬用的不是給你們，怎麼又玩起來了！」

「大哥你真的該用用看！明明早該被肏爛的肉穴居然比女人還緊！」

Eddy是第一次看到大人交媾的畫面，他捂著嘴看著男人趴在另一個人身上一邊不停蠕動赤裸的下體一邊說著不好聽的話，那畫面令男孩感到噁心不適，但更讓他驚訝的是被男人壓著欺負的人居然是他找了快半年卻完全不見蹤影的Brett。

Brett還是他記憶中的瘦弱模樣，但緊皺的眉頭、流淚的雙眼及不停呻吟的小嘴與他活潑開朗的印象完全不同，男孩好像在享受又好像在哭泣，Eddy聽見Brett令人心碎的求饒聲，但在場的每一位大人只是笑著欣賞這一切。

「好啦我就上一次看看，不準告訴我老婆喔，哈哈！」

Eddy很快就被晾在一邊看兩三個男人輪流騎到Brett身上任他們欺侮，男孩只能蹲在角落捂著嘴巴低聲啜泣，他一直以為他的好朋友早就去好地方過日子，沒想到居然被關在這種地方遭受折磨。

「喂，小子！去把後面的馬牽過來，還敢偷懶啊！」發洩完的男人一邊穿褲子一邊大吼著要Eddy起身去工作，回頭就與同夥嘲笑著不懂「大人樂趣」的小鬼頭被嚇得半死的好笑表情。

Eddy把眼淚抹掉後趕緊去把馬廄裡不停躁動踱步的年輕公馬帶過來，他看到Brett瘦小的身體已經被安置在一張厚實的木桌上，項圈上的繩子被綁在柵欄上宛如家畜，垂掛在桌沿的雙腳無力地輕輕搖晃，臀縫間還有噁心的白濁沿著大腿內側緩緩流下。

男孩看著眼前的景象不願意承認自己的猜測是否正確，他按照指令放開公馬後便躲回角落摀住耳朵不敢多想，但馬匹的嘶鳴與Brett甜膩的呻吟還是讓他按耐不住好奇心向外偷瞄一眼。

健壯的斑點棕馬正壓在Brett的身體上一邊發出愉快的呼哧聲一邊肏著男孩的後穴，這會兒Brett發出的聲音與稍早被工人侵犯時完全不同，那是純粹的愉悅及享受性愛的呻吟，從Eddy的角度可以明顯看到原本平坦的腹部被體內粗長的肉莖頂出小丘，理應是很痛苦的折磨卻讓男孩爽得直打顫，馬兒射精後還會看到Brett伸手拍拍公馬的頭向牠道別。

看傻眼的Eddy又被男人罵了，他迅速衝進柵欄內把心情很好的公馬帶出去後又牽了另一匹黑馬進來，黑馬嗅聞男孩的臀部幾下後就爬上去開始辦事，Brett好聽卻又讓人心碎的浪叫聲再度迴盪在馬舍內。

外頭等著洩慾的年輕種馬還有很多，更別提工作到一半時會有與管理員交好的工人偷溜進來後付了些錢後把Brett當娼妓使用，Eddy這才意識到這工作可一點也不輕鬆，不過短短的兩小時他就覺得自己的精神快要崩潰。

Eddy不禁好奇，這些日子裡Brett是怎麼熬過這些慘無人道的事情，他甚至一度以為Brett是否已經不再是他認識的那個男孩，變成喜歡與大人及動物交媾的變態，但當他看見那個瘦弱的身影趴伏在地上啜泣的可憐模樣後就打消這個念頭。

他一定要想辦法救Brett出來。

  
  


Brett的工作持續到傍晚才結束，Eddy得把那些公馬都帶回馬廄並把環境整理乾淨後才有時間回來找被丟在地上發抖的好友，男人只交代他要把Brett整理乾淨以免發臭，完全不在乎男孩被馬踩傷的身體或是被過度使用後慘不忍睹的後穴。

Eddy找不到乾淨的毛巾只好用看起來比較不髒的抹布替Brett擦拭身體，附近只有冰冷的井水可以用，Eddy為了能讓好友舒服不惜溜到公共浴室偷提一桶熱水回來。男孩跪在地上一邊啜泣一邊替Brett擦拭身上黏膩又腥臭的體液，他看著明顯被踩斷的變形手臂不知該如何是好時，累到暈過去的孤兒才悠悠醒來。

「你是照顧……我的人嗎？謝、謝謝你……」Brett依舊朦朧的雙眼沒有認出Eddy的長相，他發覺幫他清潔身體的男孩在哭，幾乎每個照顧過他的孤兒都會因為打擊太大而逃跑，因為自己被人及馬侵犯的畫面實在太過噁心。

「斷掉了……怎麼辦……嗚嗚……Bre、Brett，你會不會、會不會很痛？」

到底有多久沒聽過有人喊他的名字？

自從他的名牌被奪走後就成了無名的「小母馬」，Brett聽著令人懷念的嗓音不停呼喚著他、擔心他的傷勢、替他所受的折磨感到悲傷及不捨，Brett驚訝地瞪大雙眼，勉強撐起身體好看清眼前的人是否就是他所想的那位。

「Eddy！是、是你嗎？對不起……我、我那天沒有去找你……」

「沒關係！你躺著休息就好！你的手斷掉了，我、我去幫你想辦法！」發覺對方還記得自己的Eddy是既開心又難過，他還在回想著曾看過被馬踢斷手的孤兒是如何被醫生用夾板固定骨折處的方法就被Brett輕輕拉扯自己衣角的動作打斷思緒。

「我沒事……這樣就好……睡一覺就好……永遠逃不了……」Brett蠕動著蒼白的嘴唇說著像是囈語的話，沒等Eddy搞清楚意思就閉上眼睛昏睡過去。

事實上也真的無計可施的男孩只好在熱水變涼之前趕快替Brett把身體洗乾淨，但後穴一直流出液體讓男孩不曉得該怎麼辦，他猶豫了很久後決定還是先讓Brett休息就好。

Eddy用了全身的力氣小心地把Brett挪進他的馬廄裡睡覺，不忘把腫脹變形的左手輕輕地放在鬆軟的乾草堆上，馬廄裡沒有任何保暖的東西可以遮蓋，男孩一邊想著明天得去偷一條毛毯給Brett一邊躡手躡腳地離開馬舍。

  
  


隔天一早Eddy興高采烈地帶著自己偷藏的麵包跑向Brett住的馬廄想給他吃更多東西補充營養，一推開門就聽到好友哭著求饒的聲音從裡頭傳來，男孩趕到時正好看見一名工人把Brett的臀瓣掰開露出後穴，另一名工人則用前端黏著海綿的細長木棒掏挖蓄積在Brett腸道內的精液，白綢的黏液液體伴隨著灌入的清水流了出來，發出難聞的腥臭氣味。

「喂你來得正好，這個裡面都沒有清乾淨，這樣要怎麼用啊？」男人一邊說著一邊把手中的清潔工具扔到Eddy身上，他不悅地走到男孩面前揪著他的衣領把人提起來後咬牙切齒地說道：「再讓我發現你偷懶就讓你去挖馬糞！」說完男人便一前一後地離去，留下嚇傻的Eddy及還趴在地上啜泣的Brett。

「Brett你還好嗎？對不起，我不知道那裡也要清理……」Eddy把對方扶到乾燥的地面時發現Brett身上的傷真的全部消失，連被馬踩斷的左手也看不出一點受傷過的痕跡。

「沒關係……我很髒，怎麼樣都洗不乾淨啦。」Brett瞇起眼睛自嘲地說著，但這只讓Eddy聽了之後更加難過，「不要這樣說自己！是我不好……」

Eddy讓Brett靠著牆壁坐好後拿出偷藏的白麵包塞進對方手裡，「你快吃早餐，吃飽就幫你把身體洗乾淨，我不會再讓他們欺負你！」

餓壞的Brett三兩下就把鬆軟的白麵包吞下肚，他慢慢爬向水盆後低下頭像小動物一樣啜飲冰涼的飲用水，長期飢餓的男孩已經習慣喝下大量的水來填飽肚子。

Eddy抓著衣擺一邊看著Brett手腳並用地慢慢爬向自己的畫面，一邊用顫抖的聲音忍著淚水問道：「你、你不會走路了嗎？還是受傷了？」

Brett搖搖頭後苦笑著說：「他們不允許我像人類一樣站起來，畢竟我是一隻小母馬啊。時間久了我也忘記怎麼走路了。」

聽完Brett說的話，Eddy好不容易忍住的淚水再度潰堤而出。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddy終於出現了……


	6. 秘密

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 輪暴、流血描寫注意。

自從Brett因為妨礙聖女受孕而遭受懲罰後已經過了一年，這一年的時間裡男孩仍然每天都被當成人類及馬匹的洩慾工具，輾轉於城鎮內的各個馬場任人侵犯，明明是要被保密的存在但似乎所有人都知道有一匹特別的「小母馬」可以讓大家玩弄。

Eddy接下照顧「小母馬」的工作後就不願離去，他跟著Brett在馬場間四處流浪，看著他被大人骯髒的陰莖侵犯，又看著他哭著替種馬解決生理需求，事後Eddy一定會親手替Brett把身上的髒污徹底洗淨，從裡到外不留下任何一點腥臭讓他能舒服地睡個好覺。

馬場主人規定任何人都不許在Brett的馬廄過夜，一方面是怕工人整晚待在那裡會不務正業、有偷懶嫌疑，一方面是哪裡會有人在馬廄跟馬一起睡覺呢？

但Eddy仍會在夜深人靜時帶著溫暖的毛毯溜進好友的馬廄，拿毛毯把兩人包裹在一起後用日漸精壯的手臂抱著依然瘦弱的Brett不讓他受凍。儘管天一亮就必須趕快溜回宿舍，但只要能讓Brett少一點不必要的痛苦他甘願替他付出一切。

Brett對Eddy無怨無悔的照顧很是感動，昔日的好友在不知不覺間已經成為他精神上唯一的依靠，Eddy不只一次懇求Brett把聖女祭前一晚發生的事情告訴他，男孩無論如何都想帶著Brett逃離這個地獄，為此他必須了解一切的前因後果。

在某個如同聖女祭前滿月的夜晚，Brett靠在Eddy胸口一邊聽著令人安心的心跳聲，一邊小聲地在對方懷裡把這個秘密告訴他唯一能信任的好友。

Brett把事發經過說的雲淡風輕，甚至還開玩笑地說著跟獨角獸做愛真的很舒服只可惜代價太大了，但Eddy仍然抱著男孩的身體哭了一整晚，這一切明明都不是他的錯，是這些貪婪的大人種下的惡果卻要由這副瘦小的身體來承擔。

  
  


這個國家的冬季很冷，總是赤身裸體的Brett終於得到一塊能夠放在馬廄裡的破毛毯，馬的發情期結束後他跟Eddy被送到城鎮邊緣的馬場，那一帶欲求不滿的下層工人最多，正好能彌補不用服侍種馬的日子。

Brett每天的工作也從任公馬洩慾變成綁在倉庫內讓有需求的工人付點錢後來舒服一下，男孩每天要應付的人很多，因為這裡只需要付遠低於妓院的價格就能滿足性慾，比較麻煩的是排隊要等比較長的時間。

「光排隊就快冷死了！就沒辦法一次兩個人嗎？」

不曉得是誰先起的頭把陰莖塞進Brett溫暖的小嘴裡，男孩掙扎著拒絕卻只得到拳打腳踢，按照規定如果「小母馬」不聽話是能夠體罰的，Eddy只能躲在附近偷看卻無法阻止暴行的發生，他緊握雙拳把想殺了所有人的憤怒吞下肚，他必須忍下這一切，等待時機成熟就能把Brett救出來。

於是Eddy開始會在Brett被綁在倉庫接客時離開他的身邊，獨留渾身顫抖的男孩被工人一前一後肏幹口腔及後穴，Brett雖然習慣被各種精液填滿肚子卻很討厭被射在嘴裡。

男人們似乎都有奇怪的癖好，喜歡叫他把令人作嘔的精液吞進肚子裡，偏偏每個人的體液都有不同的味道而且幾乎都臭得難以下嚥，十次裡有九次會被Brett吐出來，工人看了嫌他髒就用冷水淋他後繼續肏他。

Brett的手指、腳趾常被凍得又紅又紫，男人只知道把性器插進他體內尋求溫暖，對他的生命安危不管不顧，每當Eddy趕回來驅離已經逾時的工人們時常常以為身體冰冷的Brett已經斷氣。

  
  
  


Brett從不過問Eddy為什麼要在他被男人們折磨時離開他身邊，對他來說只要能在對方懷裡溫暖凍傷的手腳直到午夜身體自動治癒傷勢就足夠，他是如此下賤的存在，不指望有人會永遠留在他身邊。

但Eddy每晚都會讓Brett坐在自己腿上用毛毯把兩人包在一起，一邊把冰冷的小手握在掌心捂熱，一邊向他分享今天去了哪些地方搜集情報。

「今年冬天真的好冷喔，不少馬場的馬匹幾乎凍死一半，我在猜跟每個月都會送進馬場的營養品有關，已經有好幾個月沒有拿到營養品配給了。

「我想等到春天他們無法向訂購馬匹的國家準時出貨時會發生更多事情。這個小小的城鎮居然用這麼邪惡的方式賺錢……遲早自取滅亡！」

Eddy說得激動但Brett只是靜靜聽著不把這當一回事，他的心靈早已被蹂躪得破碎不堪，看不見未來的他為了保護自己脆弱的理智選擇跪在地上、順從命運。

Eddy低頭看著懷裡的男孩惹人憐愛的下垂眼角，他不曉得自己對Brett到底抱持著什麼樣的感情，他只想盡力保護他、照顧他，讓他不要再被虐待與受苦，這份心情隨著日子漸增不斷在胸口膨脹，卻因為自己的能力不足最終泌出苦澀的汁液令Eddy感到痛苦。

「Brett，我們永遠在一起好不好？」Eddy摟著大自己一歲卻比自己瘦小的男孩哽咽道，他好怕Brett哪一天就被那些人給害死，但他除了請他繼續忍耐外沒有別的辦法。

Brett瞪大黑色的雙眼似乎無法思考，他不認為已經骯髒不堪的自己值得Eddy陪伴一輩子，他皺起眉頭、噘起嘴巴想了很久，還來不及回應就被對方貼上來的柔嫩雙唇打斷思緒。

「很髒！我很髒！不可、嗚——！」Brett一想到今天不曉得又替多少個男人吸吮腥臭的性器並將精液嚥下就覺得噁心，不想玷污Eddy的男孩馬上掙扎了起來，但對方反而更加用力地吻了上來、封住Brett的小嘴不讓他說話。

Eddy憑著本能與無法壓抑的情愫輕吻著Brett蒼白的唇瓣及軟嫩的臉頰，懷裡被溫柔對待的男孩卻開始止不住地哭泣，Brett不曉得該怎麼回應對方的感情，他唯一會做的事只有用身體替人洩慾，於是Brett轉過身背向Eddy後翹起臀部，用帶著哭腔的嗓音請Eddy隨意使用他的身體。

「轉過來看著我！我不是那些只想欺負你的大人，讓我愛你好不好？」

Eddy有些強硬地把固執的Brett翻過來壓在柔軟的毛毯上，從未躺著交媾的Brett反而有些害羞地不敢看對方的臉，他張開腿露出緊緻的後穴示意Eddy隨時都能夠插進來。

「你喜歡的話，我就是你的了。」心靈破碎的Brett只懂得接下所有人拋給他的情緒卻無法付出，他能感受到來自Eddy無私奉獻的愛意卻無力回報，既然這樣就把自己都交給他吧。

看著Brett受苦的這些日子裡Eddy從來沒有起過生理反應，他只覺得那些覬覦男孩身體的大人讓人噁心想吐，但當他看著Brett赤裸地躺在身下害羞的模樣時第一次感受到性器鼓脹後產生的性慾。

Eddy脫下褲子讓Brett扶著自己尚在發育的陰莖慢慢進入他所愛之人的身體，性器被溫暖的肉壁緊緊纏繞的感覺讓他難以克制挺腰的慾望，他緊抱著Brett的身體一邊吻著他一邊擺動臀部，感受著與戀人合而為一的快感。

Brett也被這場過份溫柔的性愛給融化，論技巧無法與獨角獸比擬，論尺寸也無法與馬兒比較，但難以言喻的情感透過相連的部位流動著，這才是他這輩子體驗過最舒服的性事。

兩人一前一後攀上高潮後又膩在一起接吻好幾次才分開，雙頰紅撲撲又全身暖烘烘的Brett實在太過可愛，Eddy還是第一次看到總是在交媾時哭泣求饒的男孩露出這麼真摯可人的笑容。

連外頭的寒風都澆不熄他們終於開花結果的戀情，Eddy抱著Brett的身體一邊拍撫愛人的背脊安撫他入眠，一邊向上天祈禱希望太陽永遠不要升起，就讓他們一直維持現況，相擁入睡。

  
  
  


❖❖❖

  
  
  


嚴冬過去，春天來臨。本應是讓人開心的日子卻因為冬天時馬匹大量凍死而讓人發愁，城鎮的養馬人都不清楚為何今年冬天會有這麼多馬死亡，他們按照以前過冬的方式照顧牠們卻得到完全不同的結果，眼看出貨時間逼近但馬兒數量只剩平常的三分之一，全城的人都陷入巨大的經濟壓力之中。

只有了解內幕的人才會明白，那都是因為聖女之血已經不敷使用造成，以前每一匹馬都會準時服用聖女血製造的營養品讓馬兒身強體壯、抗寒耐熱、不易生病，城鎮就是靠這個方式獲得壓倒性飼養數量及品質才能成為這片土地最大的馬匹供應商。

聖女的平均壽命原本可達25歲，但因為頻繁的近親交配及大量取血讓聖女最終活不過20歲，更別提要讓她撐到下一次聖女祭並接受獨角獸漫長、折磨人的交配行為。

這些都是Eddy遊走街頭與暗藏在黑暗中的孤兒盜賊團打交道後收集來的情報，這些孩子都是遭到父母及國家拋棄的人，他們團結在一起保護彼此，靠著偷取食物及重要情報賺取錢財，儘管城鎮的秘密牽涉到太多常人難以理解的傳說讓他們以為自己取得假情報。

Eddy用從馬場偷出來的物資及微薄的薪水取得他們的信賴，請他們教導自己如何翻牆、潛伏、盜竊、竊聽等技術，因為男孩想取得更關鍵的情報就得冒險溜進聖女宅邸裡。

  
  
  


春天時又到了種馬發情的日子，Brett又得開始讓還不能交配的年輕種馬發洩性慾，但今年因為馬匹數量銳減，除了種馬凍死太多之外，那些年齡勉強夠大的公馬都被帶去配種，男孩反而不用應付太多馬兒。

白天的時候Brett難得能在自己的馬廄裡窩著發呆，Eddy被管理員叫去幫忙馬匹配種的工作沒辦法陪他，男孩在不大的空間裡爬了一圈後就無聊地躺在乾草堆上把玩及肩的黑髮。

「該讓Eddy幫我剪頭髮了。」在Eddy來之前Brett曾披頭散髮好一陣子，男人們很愛拉扯他的頭髮出氣讓他很討厭留長髮。

忽然他的馬廄閘門被用力推開，幾個黑影衝了進來拉著他的項圈把瘦小的身軀提起來後又重重摔在地上。

Brett很痛但不敢發出聲音，他害怕地發現是那名打他最兇的農場主人回來了，男人沒了當時奢華高傲的模樣，蓬亂的頭髮及發紅的雙眼讓他看起來跟野獸一樣可怕。

「都是你害的！都是你害的！讓你活著有什麼用？讓你活著有什麼用？你的血能用嗎？你的血能用嗎？」馬場主人用近乎狂亂的怒吼不停重複說著同樣的話，他粗暴地把Brett壓在地上後洩恨似的肏起男孩的身體，還不忘指揮著手下從Brett身上取血。

「呀啊！不要！好痛！」Brett的雙手都被止血帶緊緊綁住，開始充血發紅的手臂被利刃畫了好幾道後不停出血，部下們裝滿好幾瓶小玻璃瓶後才放過男孩傷痕累累的雙手，帶著新鮮的血液趕回聖女宅邸。

「你最好祈禱你的血有用！不然我一定親手把你吊死。」馬場主人發洩完後把擋在腳邊的男孩踢開後頭也不回的離開骯髒的馬廄。

那些人來得快走得也快，獨留失血後沒了力氣、頭腦暈乎乎的Brett躺在地上看著自己還在流血的傷口啜泣，男孩不曉得Eddy什麼時候會回來找他，只能笨手笨腳地用陪他過冬的破毛毯把手裹住後躺在地上休息，現在離午夜還有好長一段距離，Brett還得忍受傷口火辣辣的痛直到深夜。

  
  


此時早已做完馬場工作的Eddy沒有趕快回到Brett身邊，反而帶著從倉庫偷來的物資跑去已經廢棄的馬場找佔據那邊的盜賊團交換情報。

跟Eddy關係較好的青年告訴他現在到處都是因失業而流落街頭的人，馬場養不起那麼多工人及孤兒就把他們全部趕走，有些在郊區的馬場甚至直接關閉，把所有馬匹運到城鎮中心集中管理。

「而且鎮長還會向大國貴族販賣延年益壽的藥品，但聽說品質不斷下滑甚至害死了某國的國王，發生這種事情後戰爭就快來了吧。」

「你覺得……這會是獨角獸的詛咒嗎？」

「哈！你不會真的相信世界上有那種東西吧？依我看只是大家的好運用完了。」

「說的也是……那你們之後打算怎麼辦？」

「我們也在籌備資金，得在逃不走前趕快搬到其他的地方，你也快帶你朋友離開這裡吧。這裡的掌權者都是視錢如命的瘋子。」

Eddy與青年又聊了一會兒後才趕在天黑前回到馬場，他們現在住的地方是靠近城鎮中心的位置暫時還不受影響，但相對來說要把不能走路的Brett背出去很容易就會被發現。

一踏進馬廄男孩差點被渾身是血的Brett嚇到心臟停止，他扔下存錢買來的蘋果後衝到戀人身邊不停呼喚他的名字，Eddy用顫抖地雙手拉開吸滿血的毛毯，一道道皮開肉綻的傷口還在滲血，最深的甚至幾近見骨。

Eddy脫下衣服將之撕成布條做為簡易的繃帶應急，當他替Brett包紮時男孩緊皺的眉頭及忍住哀嚎的嘴角讓人心疼到想哭，終於把血止住後就只能等待獨角獸的魔法替他治療傷勢。

「到底是誰這麼殘忍？是哪個變態的工人嗎？」Eddy抱著戀人靠在自己赤裸的胸膛上取暖，他小口小口地替Brett咬下蘋果後再放進他嘴裡讓他方便食用。

Brett一邊咀嚼著酸酸甜甜的果肉一邊慢慢地搖搖頭，永遠都只有麵包吃的男孩到底有多久沒吃到這麼香甜好吃的食物，他開心地舔舔嘴後自動張開嘴巴等待Eddy餵食。

「難道是馬場主人嗎？那個就只會找小孩出氣的垃圾……」越想越生氣的Eddy憤恨地咬下一大塊蘋果後直接咬碎成果泥餵給Brett吃，體力逐漸恢復後男孩才慢慢地開口解釋道：「他想知道我的血能不能取代聖女，可是我又不是獨角獸生的……」

「那些人被逼急了……如果真的沒用我怕你會被報復。」Eddy疼惜地親了親Brett的嘴角後在他耳邊輕輕說道：「我們逃吧！逃離這裡一起去旅行！就算你不能走我也會揹著你上山下海！你不是很想看海嗎？」

Brett再度被Eddy不求回報的愛感動而泛淚，他用受傷的雙臂艱難地摟住戀人的脖子後把臉靠在對方身上點頭答應。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自認這章放了些砂糖。
> 
> 對於一直只能跪著當洩慾玩具的Brett而言，  
> 能與真正愛他的人面對面擁抱意義重大。
> 
> 非常喜歡這段的描寫，希望你們也喜歡😌


	7. 聖女

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 輪暴、暴力行為描述注意。

Brett雙臂上的刀傷過了一晚後只留下淺淺的淡色細紋，唯獨最深最大的傷口變成一道醜陋又扭曲的疤痕刻在原本白皙美麗的左手小臂，男孩不是很在意自己的外貌有所改變，但Eddy每次看到這道疤痕都會難過地說不出話。

獨角獸的魔法似乎不是完美的，如果看得夠仔細會發現那些較深的傷口癒合後總會在Brett瘦小的身軀上留下淡淡地疤痕，但那終究都只是皮肉上的傷痛，真正無法被魔法治癒的是早已失去尊嚴、沒了自我的靈魂。

  
  
  


因為經濟的衰敗導致物資嚴重匱乏，平時依賴進口的食物及煤炭被產生糾紛的國家拒絕交易後城鎮開始進入前所未有的大災難。

規模龐大的馬場是鎮民賴以維生的經濟來源，但隨著財政不斷赤字及入不敷出的經營模式，馬場主人決定大幅縮減員工數量，無視逐漸高漲的民怨硬是把一半以上的工人及所有孤兒趕出馬場，這其中也包括專職照顧「小母馬」的Eddy。

得知消息的那一天Eddy才剛結束支援馬匹轉送的工作，連當日的薪水都還沒拿到就跟其他孤兒一起被扔在半路上不讓他們回到馬場裡。

這可讓Eddy急得像熱鍋上的螞蟻，他不能再讓Brett獨自面對那群邪惡又噁心的大人，而且男孩一定還在等他回去找他，如果一整晚沒看到自己一定會讓他非常擔心。

現在勉強維持運作的馬場只剩市中心的五座，每一個都為了避免民眾報復而安排鎮長及馬場主人的私人護衛鎮守，畢竟所有的資源幾乎都集中在這裡，失心瘋的掌權者完全不想理會挨餓受凍的人民。

  
  


而Brett在下午的時候就被一群即將失業、一肚子怨氣無處發洩的工人闖進馬廄裡輪暴，男人們發瘋似的一邊毆打男孩一邊侵犯他的身體，好像他才是開除他們的罪魁禍首似的。

失去理智的男人比猛獸還要可怕，瘦小的身體被壓在粗糙的地面恣意肏幹，口腔也被肉棒塞滿無法大聲呼救，Brett意識恍惚之際被兩名工人抱起來夾在身體中間，男人似乎只想尋找新鮮的樂子，扶著第二根性器想試試看能不能插進能輕易接納馬匹陰莖的淫蕩小穴。

Brett感覺到穴口被撐開的疼痛嚇得不停哭鬧反抗，但在男人的蠻力之下還是讓他們得逞，兩根肉莖同時插入男孩瘦小的身體裡一前一後地來回摩擦被徹底塞滿的甬道，這感覺比被馬兒肏幹還要痛苦。

男人扯著他的頭髮、掐著他的腰肢胡亂頂撞，簡直要把男孩的內臟攪得一團亂才罷休，Brett翻著白眼早已沒有多餘的力氣能夠掙扎，他被十來個人輪流施暴一段時間後警衛才慢吞吞地過來把他們趕走。

直屬馬場主人的警衛奉命要把Brett帶回聖女宅邸關著，他們看著癱在地上雙眼渙散、滿身腥臭的男孩就覺得噁心，用個麻布袋把人裝起來後揹著就走，等到深夜Eddy好不容易找到方法繞過大門衛兵溜進來時，他的摯愛早已不知去向。

  
  
  


Brett覺得自己睡了很久很久，久到他覺得自己再也沒有力氣睜開眼睛時忽然被Eddy溫柔好聽的聲音叫醒，但當他猛然抬頭尋找聲音的主人時才發覺自己被關在沒有窗戶的小房間裡。男孩不曉得這裡是哪裡也不知道確切的時間，只能從身上尚未治癒的傷勢推測現在還沒換日。

Brett嘗試移動身體卻被長度很短的鐵鏈鍊在地上無法輕易行動，他盡可能地伸長手臂在沒有光源的情況下摸索房間，但這裡沒有任何除了鐵門的出入口或是能利用的東西，男孩只能無助地躺在地上等待午夜的來臨。

這時牢房忽然被用力打開，外頭刺眼的光線讓男孩不得不瞇起眼睛等待適應，好不容易能張開眼睛時卻看見他最害怕的馬場主人手握馬鞭站在門口瞪著他看。

「不、不要！求你了！」Brett下意識地不斷往後退卻被鐵鏈扯住脖子無處可逃，他害怕地一邊顫抖一邊哀求男人，但對方仍舉起馬鞭不由分說地朝白嫩的皮膚用力揮下。

Brett越因疼痛大聲哭叫男人就打得越用力，試圖使用Brett血液製藥的計畫也宣告失敗，這個小小的城鎮已經沒有任何退路，見底的資源、憤怒的民眾、壓境的軍隊，而造就這一切的罪魁禍首都是這個魅惑獨角獸的小鬼害的。

「你的懲罰還不夠！你的懲罰還不夠！應該把你吊死在城門口！沒錯……大家都會知道是你害死所有人的！對，明天就來這麼做！」馬場主人瞪著滿是血絲的雙眼語無倫次地自言自語著，精神狀況明顯異常的男人扔下馬鞭後仍不停碎念著難以聽懂的話，搖搖晃晃地甩門離去。

Brett抱著遍體鱗傷的身體躺在地上啜泣，他徒勞地扯了幾下鏈子後閉上眼睛等待傷口復原。

這一年來他都是這樣苟且度日，無論如何被打、被罵、被侵犯都沒有激烈反抗或是試圖逃跑只會任人宰割，因為他知道只要順從那些大人就能活下去，即使他不曉得這樣活著到底還有什麼意義，直到他與Eddy重逢一切都不同了。

「Eddy你在哪裡……我自己一個人辦不到……」Brett好想念Eddy溫暖的懷抱及握著手時的安全感，他交握雙手想像自己正被對方握在手心的感覺，心裡多少踏實一點後男孩才閉上眼睛昏了過去。

  
  
  


❖❖❖

  
  
  


鑰匙插進鐵門時發出的噪音驚醒了淺眠的Brett，他害怕地拾起被留在地上的馬鞭後縮在牆角祈求那道門永遠不要被打開。

鐵門伴隨著溫暖的燭光被緩緩打開，外頭的走廊一片昏暗卻能聽到非常吵雜的聲音從遠方傳來，關上門後世界又恢復寂靜，Brett小心翼翼地抬起頭偷看卻只看見他這輩子見過最美麗的女孩站在自己面前。

「可憐的孩子。」

女孩的聲音就像春天吹拂耳畔的微風一樣舒服且好聽，一頭雪白的長髮如絲綢般披散在身上，剪裁優雅卻又不失高貴氣息的白色長裙更顯得女孩身份地位與尋常人士不同，更令Brett驚訝的是女孩如晴空般清澈的藍色雙眼就跟一年前遇到的獨角獸一模一樣。

「很抱歉我無法向您自我介紹，我沒有自己的名字，從出生到死亡人們都只會稱呼我為聖女。」女孩輕輕地走到男孩身邊毫不嫌棄髒亂，跪在地上用蒼白細緻的雙手擦拭Brett臉上的淚痕及髒污，「就像您的名字也被奪走一樣，我們是一樣的。」

聖女散發出的氣息令Brett暫時忘了恐懼及悲傷，他無法坐直身體只能趴伏在地上望著雙眼沒有情緒的女孩，即使身份地位如此懸殊，兩人的命運都因獨角獸而產生劇變。

女孩拿起偷來的鑰匙串後笨拙地試了很久才終於打開繫在男孩脖子上一年多的項圈，總算重獲自由的感覺空虛得讓人感到茫然，Brett仍然趴伏在地上沒有太大的動作。

「被飼養的感覺很奇妙對吧？被籠子關著的每一天只想著總有一天要逃出去，但當你得到自由時卻又因為沒了指令不知該如何是好。」女孩拍了拍Brett的頭頂後露出如同雕塑般精緻的笑容，「說起來我是來感謝您的，即使您並非有意也為此受了很多的苦，但受獨角獸詛咒的血脈在我這代終於獲得解放。」

聖女的聲音聽起來平靜但湛藍的雙眼卻下起了小雨，淚珠一顆顆的沿著蒼白的臉龐滑落，男孩看了也跟著流下淚來，他慢慢坐直身體，伸出雙手擁抱同病相憐的女孩。

「謝謝您讓我有知道真相的那一天……小時候的我總以為被人侍候是很幸福的事情，儘管被取血時真的好痛好痛，可是我要什麼就有什麼，就算從沒見過父母也不覺得寂寞。

「讀著故事書幻想著長大要跟白馬王子結婚，每個人都告訴我長大後會成為獨角獸的新娘子，我曾經還很期待著那天的來臨。但直到您出現的那天我才曉得我必須得替自己的父親生下女兒……

「獨角獸會是我的父親也是我的丈夫，生下我的人到底是姐妹還是母親？我偷聽他們的爭吵才了解到這點，每個聖女的一生都是場為了利益及金錢的騙局。

「讓您過得這麼痛苦真的很抱歉，現在外頭已經亂成一團正是逃跑的好時機。雖然我的時日不多了，但我還想親眼看看這個世界，您要跟我一起走嗎？我的侍女正在外面等我們。」

聖女對自己的感謝令Brett無所適從，這些日子的每一分每一秒都是無盡的痛苦與折磨，他差點忘記自己是個「人」而不是跪在地上的「小母馬」，男孩寧願不要這些感謝只想過那些他已經找不回的正常生活，但眼前的女孩也不過是另一個人類貪婪造就的犧牲品，就算對她發脾氣也不會讓自己好過。

「沒關係，我要等Eddy。」Brett搖了搖頭拒絕了聖女的好意，「而且我跟你不一樣，我的名字叫做Brett，是Eddy幫我找回來的。」

「是嗎，那請您千萬要小心。討伐這裡的軍隊靠近了，躲進古森林裡等戰爭結束後再出來會比較安全。」聖女緩緩起身向Brett欠身行禮後輕輕地說著：「希望您能找回幸福與快樂。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於在堯堯身上寫了雙龍  
> 嘻嘻


End file.
